Salsa
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Lily and James hate each other... until one day, James decides to humiliate her... he ends up with more than he bargained for...[oneshot]


This is the strangest one-shot I have written. I dunno about the future, but no, wait, I do, YOU WILL REVIEW! And if you change that, you shall dieeeeeeeeeee! Sorry. Carried away. I don't own anyone. LJ.

Story Line: James doesn't love Lily and thinks she's a dull girl who is too damn bookish. She doesn't care about him. He keeps taunting her. So she hates him. He's just indifferent, until this night, when his parents have invited Lily's family to a party. Yepp.

Lily arrived with her father at the gate of the huge Potter Mansion. She grimaced. "Come one Lily, no guy can possibly be so bad. Especially not to such a beautiful young lady." Her dad said to her.

"Ah but dad, I have a different image, a bookish one." She said.

"You're kidding right?" he dad asked.

"no."

"o.O" he dad made a face.

"Never mind. Let's just go in." Lily straightened the long flat skirts of her elegant cream ball gown and they made their way into the house. It was a casual elegant party, until more guests came. Then it became a fun social situation. For all except Lily. She sat there, reading a book. Until James came along, with his 'cronies' as she liked to call them.

"'lo Evans" he said.

Sirius sniggered. Lily tensed. This was not good. "Whatchaupto?"

"what does it look like?"

"wasting time." James said. Then strutted off to a corner around 3 meters away. Then began talking about how un-talented Lily was. Then he had a stroke of genius. He could embarrass her and be gentlemanly about it.

"Evans."

"yea Potter."

"Salsa with me."

"what?"

"you heard me."

"No way."

"oh come one, don't make a scene, people are watching." And true to his word, people were staring. She frowned and accepted the challenge. He smirked at her. And dragged her off to his mother for a dress.

5 minutes later, Lily came out of the marble bathroom dressed in a vibrant red dress, with a slit all the way up to her thigh. It cut into a graceful curve around her neck and fell into several straps on her shoulders. Her skin was a rich creamy silky colour. She was quite beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled in indignance. She stepped up to accept his hand. They made their way to the ballroom, James already looking gorgeous in his white shirt and black pants.

She slid her hand around his waist in preparation and he on her other hand. The music began in gently strumming. Then it accelerated to a fast beat with the drums beating furiously in the background. Both of them were concentrating on keeping up with each other. James flashed a flirtatious grin and sped up. He didn't want to admit, but he was getting tired. Her eyes sparkled, but this time with a different feeling. Joy. She seemed happy. She WAS quite a good dancer. He wondered why she didn't dance more often or wear nicer clothes often. She looked wonderful, and he was surprised he hadn't seen it in her before.

The dance slowed down, her skirt frilling to a side. Both of them were beaming. Wonderfully competent dancers, it wasn't often that they found a match.

Many years later… in their last year…

"LISTEN UP EVRYBODY!" Sirius yelled.

They turned to look at him.

"Jamesie Boy and Lily Evans here are going to do aaaaaaaa SALSA!" he screeched out.

James and Lily looked at each other in horror. "and since we all know that they're not going to do it willingly, I DARE THEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-HACKHACK damn I'm too old for this." Lily and James' stance tightened. They looked at each other and bowed curtly.

A few days later, on the set date of the match…

Lily arrived downstairs. She was wearing a short midnight blue dress, that triangle-d out onto a side. It even had tiny mirrors like stars. Her red hair curled up into an elegant bun with a few curls framing her lightly powdered face. She was wearing high silver shoes. She looked beautiful.

James came down in his regular black pants and white shirt, slightly pulled out of his pants, tied with a red sash, which was weird. They both had a glint of confidence in their eyes. When they stepped into the hall, arm in arm, the crowd hushed. Even the Professors stopped to watch, Dumbledore looking kind of amused.

He slid his hand around her waist and they set off. Spinning faster and faster. Twirling and spinning. It was just awesome. Even Sirius looked sort-of-kind-off odd, thought he looked mostly drunk… (PS, I have nothing against Sirius. I love him as much as I love James. Only, I find it funny. :D)

Thirty minutes later, their exhausting dance was over. James was panting and Lily was red in the face, but it was clear that both of them were exhausted. The hall was silent, and then it burst into applause. James grinned at Lily and she grinned back.

"We make a good team don't we?" He asked her.

"Yeah, we do." She said.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" James asked Lily.

"Yeah, ok." She replied. They left a partying hall. Every one was in the mood.

Outside…

The stars were smiling down, the moon non-existant. It was beautiful. The wind was howling. They walked down the stone paved path to the lake in comfortable silence. "You know Lily, I thought that you were a very dull person, but you're not. You're beautiful and smart and sweet. I've never met a kinder girl."

"oh? Why then, do you torment me so?" she asked.

"Because I'm scared of this. Lily, will you go out with me?"

"uh huh. What makes you think I wanna go out with you?" she asked.

"B'cos I'm hot?"

"sorry James. I don't think so."

"Give me a chance."

"you sure you want one, I mean, we'll never fit."

"I'm sure."

"fine then. I'll go out with you."

"WOOHOO!" he whooped.

"uh, ok." Said a doubtful Lily, who couldn't help smiling. James looked at her with a new expression on his face…. One she had never seen before. It looked, like, love… and he leaned over and kissed her. It was magical. Powerful. It stumped both of them. James broke of. "wow."

"yeah, wow." And smiled. They could get used to it…

REVIEW! GIMME IMPRO'S!


End file.
